Three Brown Dogs
by T.J The Echidna
Summary: I dont know much about humor, but I might put in some horror soon. Little romance. Ok, here is the summary: Three new dogs are in toontown. Um...thats all I got! Read to actually find out what the heck is happening! Some ppl think I'm obssesed with the nu
1. Three Brown Dogs

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone except Brandy. Asta le bye bye!

* * *

"Come on you guys! We're gonna' miss Flippy!" 

"We're comming! We're comming!"

"You try carrying these bags!"

It was Firday and three brown dogs were getting ready to move to their new country, Toontown. A brown male dog was standing near a black TUV with red skulls. He was foldding his arms and he checked his golden watch every 5 seconds. He had on a simple red T-shirt and shorts. Another male brown dog caught up with him and fell on the ground. "Cant COUGH breathe!" He squezzed some water out of his black pants then his black shirt. Another brown dog came up with a big black, red, and dark purple bag over her shoulder. She came up to the dog on the ground and helped him up. "Maybe you shouldn't have tried to run over water." she said and squeezed more water out of his drenched shirt. She wiped the water on her jean skirt and yellow jacket. "Thanks Bran." he said and threw his yellow bag in the trunk. Brandy, the female dog, shurugged. "No problem. Hey, Lucky, you know we're going to make it. I mean seriously, it's only 5 minutes away." Lucky, the dog standing near the TUV, glared at his friend. "Brandy, the plane will leave _in_ 5 minutes." Brandy jumped up and started panicing. "Five minutes! Oh, drat! Max come on! Five minutes!" The most experinced dog quickly got up and jumped in the TUV. Lucky hopped in next and started the engine. "Next stop: Airport!" he drove off in a hurry. The only thing left was a puff of smoke and a gold frame on the ground. It had a picture of a younger Brandy, a blue older female dog wrapping her arms around Brandy, and a red male dog folding his arms and smiling at the two females.

"Last call airport: 556. I repeat: 556." Lucky ran faster, grabbing Max who grabbed Brandy. By the time they got to the desk, everyone was panting. Brandy was on Max's shoulders. She got a bit tired so Max let her ride on his shoulders. Lucky handed the blue cat the tickets. She nodded and led them toward the hallway. "Just follow that hallway and you're on the _Toontown _plane." The dogs nodded and hurried to the hallway.

"O-O-O-Oh! Peanuts!" exclaimed Max. Brandy rolled her eyes.

"Why do _I_ need to be by _him_?" Lucky shrugged. "Cause he's your boyfriend." Brandy's face got red. "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she screamed. Some toons gave her odd looks. Others either laughed or snickered and pointed calling her a dork. Brandy blushed a deeper red and hid her face in a Magazines for Gothics issue. Max raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He stuffed more peanuts in his mouth and smiled happily. Lucky looked out the window, pretending he didn't know the two idiots. After a few hours, everyone on the plane was asleep.

Lucky was in an odd postion. Both his feet were on the back of someone else's chair. He slumped down all the way and snored loudly. Brandy had her earphones in her ears and her head on Max's chest. She didn't snore much. Max had his arms around Brandy and his head on her's. He had a dozen bag of peanuts in his lap. He snored less then the others. Everyone was sleeping peacefully until..."EVERYONE WAKE UP!" screamed a female bear.The toons jumped up, startled and rubbed their eyes. Brandy blinked a couple of times and felt something soft on her head. She blinked some more and got up, rubbing her eyes. When she figured out what the soft thing was, she covered her mouth and blushed three shades of pink. Max didn't wake up. His arms fell freely when she got up.

Lucky was staring out the window until he saw a large red building. Green grass started appearing and a large lake connecting with a fishing pond got bigger. He smiled and turned toward Brandy. She was already staring out his window. When he turned around their noses touched. They both blushed and quickly turned away. Max who was awake folded his arms and glared at Lucky. Lucky gave him a 'it was an accident' look and Max calmed down. Brandy observerd Max and giggled softly.

As the plane went down, Max and Brandy held their heads down so their ears wouldn't hurt much. Lucky had bubblegum in his mouth and chewed fastly. The plane started shakingas itcame on theground. Brandy and Max hit their heads on the back of their seats. They groaned while Lucky chuckled. "I told you to try the bubble-gum but you guys were like 'Noooo!'" Brandy kicked him hard. Lucky twitched his eye and grabbed his leg. "Dont try to kill me women!"

Max laughed. "Looks like your luck just ran out." Lucky waved a threatning fist in the air.

By the time they exited the airport, Flippy was on a brown bench relaxing. Max flicked Flippy on the head. Flippy jumped up and rubbed his head. "Ow, what was that for!" Max shrugged and pointed to Lucky. "He told me to do it." Lucky punched Max in the arm. Flippy gave the boys an odd look and looked at Brandy. "Um...I'll give _you_ the directions while the boys fight." Brandy nodded. "Ok," Flippy said and walked with Brandy. "their are cogs in this city that need to be stopped. We need all the help we can get so get ready. Here are your first gags." Flippy handed Brandy a box of beginer gags and told her about the cogs. When he was done, he explained where to go. "Ok, so there is a red building past that tunnel. Go inside to get a toontask and to get more experinced. If you see the trolley, go on it to get more gags. Only four toons can go on per trolley. Got it?" Brandy nodded. "Yeah, thanks" she took a quick peek at the boys who were arguing who would win in a slap fight.

"Hillary Puff! that cat is da bomb!" Lucky exclaimed.

"What are you nuts! Lindsay Lohbear will win! That bear is as strong as a truck!" Max shouted and rolled his eyes.

"Quit horsing around! Come on!" Brandy said and put her hands on her hips. The boys stopped arguing and followed Brandy through the tunnel. "I still say Hillary Puff would win." Lucky mumbled. His reward? Another kick from Brandy.

* * *

Done! Expect another chapter ppl! 


	2. Hilary or Lindasy?

**Disclaimer: I dont own anyone except Brandy and some other toons I make up. And dont try to look for me on Toontown, I made a new toon and her name is Raven Symone. (Still a brown dog though!)**

* * *

"Hilary Puff!"

"Lindsay Lohbear!"

"Puff!"

"Lohbear!"

"Puff!"

"Lohbear!"

The two brown dogs continued to argue about who would win in a slap fight.

"Hilary has beauty! She can knock Lindsay out with her beautiful ---" Lucky started but Max interupted him.

"Dude, Lindsay has beauty, talent, _and_ power!" Max said and folded his arms.

"I got an idea, lets ask Brandy." suggested Lucky. Max shrugged and dashed away to find the female brown dog.

Speaking of Brandy, she was already in the HQ building, getting her first toontask. "I thought you got to pick your own toontask." Brandy asked. The chubby red duck behind a long square desk shook his head. "Naw, not until you learned a bit more about toontown. Anyways, here is your first task: Recover a black board eraser from the cogs. Oh, and give these to your friends." HQ oficcer Ducky said. Brandy thanked him and walked out of the building. A lavender rabbit nearly ran over her. "Move please!" the rabbit said quickly. It looked like she was in a hurry. She ran too fast for Brandy to make out what she was wearing. Brandy shook the thought off and continued to find her two friends.

(Brandy) (_inner Brandy_)

Well that was rude.

_You should've yeld at her._

Why would I do that? It must've been an accident.

_Or was it? If I took over you right now, I would've beaten her a---_

Hey! No bad words in my mind! I'm ending this now!

_Whateva! You are such a wimp._

Hey! I can beat you in five seconds flat!

_Yeah right you little ----_

**End of Conversation**

"BRANDY!" Brandy snapped out of her thoughts and looked in front of her. Max was giving her a look as if she was a human. "What?" Brandy asked. "You kept on talking to yourself...are you on drugs?" Brandy kicked Max as hard as she could.

"Shut up!" she said and kicked him again but in the place where it hurts. Max winced and fell to the ground. _Now I know how Lucky feels._ he thought in pain.

(Max) _(inner Max)_

Now I know how Lucky feels.

_You just said that idiot._

Oh great, your back. I thought I got rid of you when I was 15. (BTW, Max and Lucky are 19, Brandy is 18)

_Naw, you just stopped using your peanut sized brain. I went on vacation for 4 years! And got a girlfriend!_

Inner minds can have girlfriends?

_Yeah, inner minds can have boyfriends, girlfriends, and babys!_

Who is it?

_Um, its...well... Dont kill me alright?_

I tried to but you didn't die. Just tell me who it is.

_It's Jojo's inner mind._

Who's Jojo?

_Hello? Your old girlfriend! The one monkey that was cheating on you!_

Ohhhh.

_And guess what doofus._

What?

_You're talking out loud._

Dangit! I hate you so much!

**END CONVERSATION**

Max snapped out of his argument and looked at Brandy. "And you said _I_ need the pills." she said and gave him an odd look. Max shrugged. "Anyways, who would win in a slap fight, Lindasy Lohbear or Hilary Puff." Max said 'Hilary Puff' in disgust. Brandy awnsered quickly. Everyone who knew Brandy knew who she would pick if it had Liandsay Lohbear in it (except Beyonce or Ciara or Fergie!)..."Lindsay Lohbear!"

"I knew it!" Max said and threw a fist in the air. "Yeah! I gotta' go tell Lucky." he started to run off but Brandy grabbed his arm. "Tell him that we need to defeat a cog." she told him and let go. Max sprinted off by the time she let go. "He's not gonna tell him." she mumbled. She dashed toward the two idotic boys to tell them.

"Ok, we're in Silly Street, which cog?" Brandy asked. Lucky looked around and spotted a Lvl 1 Flunky. He pushed the cog and started the battle. Max and Brandy quickly joined in battle. They decided what to do first and threw the small pies in the cogs face. They did a little toon dance and teleported back to the playground.

"Well, that was short and easy!" Max exclaimed as Lucky gave the tall yellow mouse the now green scroll. "Great job! You completed your first toontask!" she complimented. Max smiled. "Yeah! This is gonna' be peice of cake." The yellow mouse's smile turned into a frown. "Actually, it gets harder and harder. Since you toons are beginers, this will fly by like a bird. But, once you get to Donalds Dock, it gets harder." Max frowned. "Aw man!" he exclaimed. The yellow mouse shrugged. "I'm sorry guys. Anyways, here is your next toontask." she handed the group another scroll. Go see Flippy! He'll tell you what to do. He's in his office called, Flippy's Office."

"Well, that's kinda' obvious." Brandy mumbled. "Oh well! Let's go!" Lucky said and started running out of the HQ. The same lavendar rabbit came rushing in again. "Excuse me! Pardon me!" she exclaimed. _Hey! That's the same rabbit that nearly knocked me down! _; Brandy thought. She watched her run up to the yellow mouse. "Here - ya' - go!" she panted. The yellow mouse took the scroll and put it under the desk. The lavender rabbit gained the laff points she lost back again. She quickly teleported out of the building. "Hmm. Wonder what she's up to." Lucky wondered. Brandy nodded in agreement. "Let's go see Flippy." Max said and left the building with Lucky. Brandy stood her place for a couple more seconds then followed her friends to Flippy's Office.

* * *

**I'm done again! Yay me! Uh-huh, Uh-huh! Uh-huh, Uh-huh, Uh-huh! And thanx for da review Jake!**


End file.
